An extraordinary Child
by JCgirl5683
Summary: Crossover.. The turtles meet a new friend who happens to be nor ordinary child. Read and find out what happens and if you don't mind to give me a review. It's my first. I'll updated it again soon.
1. Chapter 1

April O'Neil was over visiting. She brought over a video that she copied from their last encounter with shredder and his mutants, Bebop and Rocksteady.

April and splinter were sitting on the purple couch, while Michelangelo and Leonardo were e sitting on the end table. Then there is Raphael; he was sitting in front of them on the floor. They were all watching April's tape.

"The news footage you got is great April," inquired Leonardo

"Yes the most advantageous to study of one's opponent," replied splinter.

"Anything I can do to help guys," remarked April. She liked to receive complements from them.

"Where's Donatello, he should be watching this," asked Leonardo pointing to the TV screen.

Donatello was in his lab working on one of his old experiments. It was his transdemensional portal, which never seems to work very well.

"Yo mister wizard, don't you want to scope out the latest on shredders plans?" asked Michelangelo.

Just then his invention started to spark causing them to back away an inch or two. Donatello reached for the lever and pulled it down to shut it off.

"Oh, I might as well, I don't think I'll ever get this dimensional portal working again," replied Donatello as the two turtles walked to the living room.

Donatello sat down on the couch next to master splinter. They all watched as Raphael had tossed Bebop over his shoulder, Raphael were very proud of him by the way. Then Leonardo, who was surrounded by the two mutants, had jumped completely out of the way as Bebop and Rocksteady knocked into each other.

Meanwhile in Metro-City California

Gadget and his niece were spending the day at home. It was Saturday, so Penny had the weekend off from school.

Brain was busy outside chasing the neighbor's cats around. He would never hurt them; he liked to have a little fun making sure they don't come onto the yard, showing those cats who were boss. Sometimes Penny would catch him very seldomly laxing with them. Deep down inside Penny knew he liked them, but had to keep up the top dog image.

Penny just giggled as she watched Brain chasing or should I say playing with the cats.

There were 5 cats, 3 females and 2 male cats. They lived with an old lady next store. She was in her 60's. Her husband died from cancer. Her cats were there to keep her company.

The 3 females cats were all white with sparkling blue eyes. Their names were Songo, Sarah, and Mittens. The 2 males were black and white. One had the most gorgeous green eyes you have ever seen. Their names were Jerry and Lobo.

Gadget was also outside making sure that his gadgets were working properly. He said the magic word and out came his gadgets one by one testing them. Just before he got to the last one, he heard his phone ringing.

"Wowzers! That's the top secrete Gadget phone," replied Gadget.

"Hello Chief . . . Your where . . . I'll Be right there," answered Gadget

"Here's your assignment Gadget, read this," said Chief Quimby handing Gadget a piece of paper.

"MAD plots to take over New York City, your mission is to find out what MAD is up to and stop him before he successfully takes over. This message will self-destruct."

Hearing that last sentence Quimby fearing for his well being quickly run in attempt to flee the self-destructing message that Gadget crinkled up and tossed it in the direction that Quimby was at.

"Don't worry, with Gadget on the case New York is as safe as you are Chief."

Chief Quimby just smiled as Gadget walked towards Penny to tell her of his mission. For once it didn't blow-up in his face. Actually it didn't blow-up at all.

"This is weird why hasn't it blow-up yet?"

The Chief was very concerned by this, if it wasn't going to blow-up than he needed to take it back to the police station to get rid of it there. Just as he reached down to retrieve it. **KA BOOM. **

**To be continued**

**Sorry that's all I had time for today I'll up-date it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Poor Chief Quimby, he somehow knew that this was going to happen.

"Penny it looks like you and Brain are going to have to entertain yourselves for the weekend. It turns out that I'm on a secrete mission in NYC. Dr Claw is planning something and it's my job to get to them bottom of it. You and Brain will have to stay here. This mission is too dangerous for you." Replied gadget as he rushes into his car.

"What do you think he will do?" asked Penny who was very concerned.

"Don't know, but with Dr Claw it could be devastating," answered Gadget as he speed off to the airport.

"I'm afraid this mission might be too dangerous for Uncle Gadget. We'd better go along too," inquired Penny as they took off after her Uncle.

* * *

Back at Dr Claw hideout on top of a mountain sat a dark and spooky castle in a mysterious place on earth. With bolts of lightning and thunder surrounding the area.

Dr Claw sat in his office on the very top of his hideout contemplating on his latest scheme to conquer the universe and the extermination of Gadget.

Dr Claw watched as Gadget boarded his private jet heading for the Big Apple. Just as the door has automatically shut, Penny and Brain very quietly snuck on board and hide themselves in the baggis compartment.

When the plane reached the Rocky Mountains, Dr Claw though to himself that this was a perfect opportunity to get ride of Gadget once and for all. He hacked into the control system and sent the plane nosedive plum aging to their death.

Luckily Penny was able to hack into the system with her computer book as Brain stood by watching nervously.

Penny was able to block off Dr Claws control and had safely brought the plane back to it rightful place soaring above the clouds.

Brain let out a sigh of relief.

"NOOO I LOST CONTROL, YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS ONE GADGET," yelled Dr Claw.

After several hours they had finally landed safely in New York.

Dr Claw watched on his screen as Gadget walked off the plane ready to investigate. Then he saw his 10-yeared old niece Penny sneaking off the plane.

"Well if it isn't my old friend, Gadget's niece."

Then he summand a team of MAD Agents into the room.

"Yes Dr Claw," said the MAD Agents all of standing there quivering with fear.

"I want Gadget's niece brought to me, she could be very useful against Gadget." Replied Dr Claw in his creepy voice.

"Yes Dr Claw right away Dr Claw," said the Agents as they ran out of the room to carryout Dr Claw's order.

"**HA HA HA**…" laughed Dr Claw with is most evil laugh of all time.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES- I hope you like my story so far. Please review and tell me how it was and if there is something that I could do to improve on. Thank you I will have more up next week. I won't be aloud to use the computer until then. I'll up-date it soon. 


End file.
